


Ride It, My Pony!

by Hijirikawa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijirikawa/pseuds/Hijirikawa
Summary: Basically, Loki has been tantalizing you all day with his undeniably good looks, and you can't stand it any longer. The both of you make a bet, whoever orgasms first, has to be the other's slave for a week. You're determined to win. You're quite surprised by the results as well, and Loki has to become your slave for the week, always at your beck and call.





	Ride It, My Pony!

  
I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

* * *

Loki approached you, gazing into your wonderfully detailed (e/c) hues, running his thumb across your bottom lip. He bit his lip tantalizingly, luring you closer and closer to his lips until your lips met with his. A passionate kiss filled with lust and longing. The way he kissed you was heavily seductive, and extremely addicting. You just kept leaning forward to touch his lips with your own for more each time he pulled away from your lips. He snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“The things I want to do to you…” he murmured, running his hands up and down your waist, his lips meeting your skin next. His lips gently sunk into your neck, the sensitive skin being teased by his mouth. You couldn’t resist him. You needed him and you yearned for him. And you were finally getting what you wanted. Your hands ran along his ass, giving it a light squeeze, causing him to groan against your skin.

“(Name)~ Annh~” he moaned, and you crossed your legs tightly. You couldn’t help the wetness that began to form in your nether regions, but it was Loki fucking Laufeyson. Who would blame you? No one.

* * *

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

* * *

Loki’s fingers danced lightly across your bikini-line, causing you to shiver due to the sensitivity of that area. You hummed, your fingers getting lost in his jet black locks. You needed him. And you wouldn’t stop until you did.

“Loki…” you moaned, arching your back, causing him to harden with pride. Oh. You were turning this into a game, huh? He’d win this game, whether you liked it or not. Of course, you didn’t mind losing this game to Loki. He was a trickster God, and was more than likely to win every single time. And you didn’t care.

* * *

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

* * *

Loki moaned against your lips once your hands grasped his member through his pants, moving your hands to make a little bit of friction to arouse him even more. He threw his head back, his mouth agape. What a beautiful sight. Tonight? You were certain you would be the one making him kneel, instead of the other way around. You pulled out a riding crop from the duffel bag that laid next to your bed, holding it dominantly.

“Kneel.” you demanded, and Loki’s eyes widened,

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I said… kneel~”

* * *

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

* * *

Loki eventually did what he was told, after hesitating for a couple of seconds. No, he didn’t want to be submissive. He refused. But it was either that, or get smacked with that forbidden riding crop he did not like to be hit with. Even if it was hard or gentle. He did not like that thing. He only enjoyed it if he was using it on you. He never imagined he’d be the one getting hit with it. He got down on his knees, placing his hands on his thighs, bowing his head. You stood in front of him, feeling like the king of the world. This was all you had ever wanted in life. 

You threw the riding crop to the side, kneeling with him. He quirked a brow, confused as to why you did this. 

“Screw getting you to kneel for me. I want to kneel for you… King Loki.” you spoke in a seductive tone, which made Loki harden even more, if that was even possible, which it probably wasn’t, in this case.

* * *

Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

* * *

Loki spent no time lifting you up onto the bed, ridding you of all your clothes. He could care less at this point. He needed you; now. And he wouldn’t stop until he had you. He wanted to hear your pleas for release, wanted to hear you scream his name to the heavens so everyone knew who you belonged to. You blushed as he gazed at your plump breasts, reaching his hand out to grab one and squeeze the nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

“O-Oh! Loki!” you moaned, arching your back as he did this. A grin washed upon his lips, and couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his boxers and eventually unsheathed his member, and goodness, he was huge! Your eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he wasn’t normally this big. You must have really aroused him.

* * *

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

* * *

Before Loki entered you, he leaned forward and claimed your lips as his. He smirked from ear to ear, before pulling away from your extremely decadent lips. 

“How about we play a game? Whoever reaches their peak first, loses, and has to be the slave of the winner for a week.” Loki grinned, obviously knowing you would be the first to lose. 

“Pretty convincing. Only if you let me ride~” and Loki blushed all over. He looked like a literal cherry tomato. He nodded innocently, laying down on the bed, as you crawled on top of him.

* * *

If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

* * *

As you began to ride Loki, he had already starting moaning. This was a first. You moaned in harmony with him, the bedpost creaking the more you moved in rhythm with him. A couple minutes later, his eyes had closed, making the most seductive ‘o’ face you had ever seen him make. You knew he was close. You continued to ride him even more fervorously, and the more you moaned, the more he was coming close to his release.

“(Name)! (Name), please… mm~” he arched his back, you were both panting messes at this point. He weaved his fingers through your (h/c) locks, and that was the last thing you could remember until you blacked out.

The next morning, you were cuddled up next to Loki, who was wearing a bell collar and a set of cat ears. You quirked a brow, oblivious to why he was wearing these. You shook him gently, trying to wake him up. You were truly curious because you did not remember a single damn thing from last night.

When he woke up, he told you he had lost, and had to be your slave for a week. He said it with a frown, and clearly was not happy about the bell collar and cat ears. You had demanded him to take them off, as a part of his first command for being your slave. You patted his head, smiling from ear to ear.

“Ready for round two, or do you want to go get breakfast, my King?” you inquired, and he beamed brightly.

“Breakfast, please, my Queen.” he nodded. And that was that.

* * *

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

* * *


End file.
